Just in time
by MidnightDreamsSN
Summary: ONE SHOT Ha pasado un año desde ese momento, desde esa pedida en el parque... Un año que ha dado para mucho Richard ha tenido que irse durante 6 semanas y Katherine lo esperaba de vuelta para días más tarde...


**Bueno esto se queda en un one shot que la verdad surgió en un grupo necesitadas como estábamos todas un poco de escenas algo más M de lo que nos ofrece la serie. Lo escribí y pase y parece que les gusto. Lo tenía perdido por notas, hoy he dado con él, se lo he pasado a otra amiga y me ha animado a subirlo aquí.**

**Yo no sé si lo veo… así que tranquilos/as no hace falta que seáis benevolentes.**

Llevaban un mes separados... a Rick le habían pedido ayuda para dar conferencias a futuros talentos del género… y no había podido rechazar el ofrecerla.

Kate miraba a la pared… esa pared que había presenciado tantos momentos… tantos besos… tantas caricias compartidas…

Acariciaba a Rickate el gatito que compraron para Jake, el hijo de Ryan. Lo echaba en falta... echaba en falta cada abrazo, como la abarcaba y la hacía sentir segura cuando se miraba al espejo y se veía como una foca...

Haley estaba cerca, la recta final del embarazo la tenía sensible y melancólica. Estaba pasándose la mano por el vientre en círculos suaves, hablando con su futura escritora, cuando escuchó la cerradura. No podía ser Martha, estaba de viaje con su grupo de teatro, Alexis no llegaba hasta la tarde y papá estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Se levantó asustada mirando a través de la mirilla, para dar con él.

Rick asqueado movía todas las llaves sin creerse que pudiese estar pasándole eso a él. Llevaba 6 semanas fuera, solo quería verla, besarla, sentirla, hacerla gemir entre sus brazos… pero, ¿en verdad le temblaba el pulso hasta el punto de no recordar como abrir la cerradura de la puerta de su propio loft?

Por fin la puerta cedió…

-¿Hola? – pregunto el escritor al notar ese silencio en el ambiente y encontrarse a Rickate solo sobre el sofá.

-Miau – le respondió un adormilado Rickate y levantándose perezoso se acercó hasta su dueño para frotarse entre sus piernas.

-Hey pequeño, ¿sabes donde esta Kate?

El gato siguió frotándose ignorándolo plenamente y Rick le acaricio las orejas regalándole unos breves minutos antes de volver a dejarlo en el sofá.

-Hey, no hagas tonterías – replico apuntándole con el dedo como si fuese su hijo – voy a buscarla.

Kate divertida escuchaba todo desde el despacho y no fue hasta que escucho los pasos de su prometido perderse en las escaleras, cuando decidió salir.

Pasando a través del recibidor se llevó un dedo a los labios mirando a Rickate para indicarle que no le llamase y llegando a las escaleras empezó a subirlas sin meter ruido.

Rick estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando sintió algo rodearlo y girarlo, haciéndole cruzarse con esos ojos vivarachos y llenos de vida que le iluminaban el día a día desde hacía ya varios años.

-Hey princesa - la saludo fijando la mirada en esos labios sensuales que tantas fantasías le habían generado y la abrazó ipso facto

-Te he echado… perdón, te hemos echado de menos – le respondió ésta besándolo despacio.

Rick la abarcó con cuidado.

-Hey… nuestra pequeña veo que ha crecido

-No deja de darme quebraderos de cabeza… creo que no le gusta que su padre nos abandone tantas semanas – replico fingiendo un mohín de enfado

-Kate… yo… lo siento… sabes que no quería ir… sabes que quise rechazar el viaje…

-Rick, no seas tonto – y coloco sus dedos sobre el mentón – ahora ya estas de vuelta… justo a tiempo…

-¿Justo a tiempo? – pregunto confuso el escritor.

-Justo a tiempo de complacerme a mi - y callándolo acaricio con sus labios los de él, pasando su lengua a través de ellos, mordiéndolos suavemente y tirando de él hacia ella, acortando la distancia, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del escritor, incitándolo a jugar y haciéndole ir más allá.

Y éste respondiendo, coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de ella profundizando el beso pegándola sobre la pared, subiendo con sus manos poco a poco.

Kate le desabrochó los primeros botones, introduciendo sus dedos a través de la abertura de la camisa, acariciándole el pecho despacio con las yemas de los dedos, ladeando la cabeza e introduciendo su lengua hasta casi la campanilla de Rick, éste al ver la necesidad de ella y sintiendo la suya propia, introdujo las manos a la altura de la cintura por debajo de esa camisola amplia, acariciando con ternura a su futura hija, subiendo despacio y con suaves caricias hasta llegar a los pechos de ella, abarcándolos con las palmas de las manos y acariciándolos con igual mimo, buscando el cierre de ese sujetador que no entendía que función cumplía y que estaba sacándolo de quicio…

Kate divertida acabo de soltar los botones desprendiéndose de la camisa, acariciando el torso de él, jugando entre las caricias y los pellizcos suaves, sin tener prisa, hasta llegar al cinturón y desabrochárselo en un movimiento rápido. Metiendo tras esto, sus manos por entre los pantalones, notando la erección de él y frotándola con sus dedos a través de la fina tela de los bóxers.

Mientras el escritor habiéndole quitado la camisola y encontrado el cierre delantero del sujetador, le lamia los pezones despacio pero a conciencia con la lengua arrancándole pequeños gemidos a su musa.

Rick llevándose tras esto, uno de los pezones a la boca empezó a succionarlo despacio, tomándose su tiempo mientras con la otra mano bajaba ya por la altura del ombligo perdiéndose entre el fino pantalón de gasa.

Y entonces ella lo freno mirándole con los ojos brillantes por el deseo – ven, acompáñame... – y entrelazando sus dedos se dirigieron al dormitorio trastabillando y regalándose una serie encadenada de besos cortos y al llegar, antes de que Rick pudiese hablar nada, escuchó a Kate decir:

-Hoy soy yo la que lleva el control, tu solo déjate hacer, ¿vale? – e impulsándolo sobre la cama, se coloco a horcajadas encima de él, hasta que se vio frenado por él.

-Eh, nada de eso, déjame ser un caballero… solo por esta vez. Déjame amarte sin prisas, por favor… quiero demostrarte que nunca dejare que os pase nada…a ninguna de las dos – y llevando la mano al vientre de ella giro con cuidado cambiando la posición.

Y empezó por pasar el pulgar por el contorno de esos labios, besándolos apasionadamente y subiendo al oído para susurrarle:

-¿Tu sabes de cuantas maneras diferentes he soñado contigo estas 6 semanas?.. – y volviendo a bajar se demoró en ese cuello, besándolo despacio, frotándolo con su nariz, lamiéndolo, succionando y dejándole una pequeña marca – lo siento… solo quiero que recuerdes que eres mía..

Soltando una suave carcajada Kate le cogió de la nuca haciéndolo subir, sorprendiéndolo sin necesidad de elaboradas frases románticas – te amo… por eso eres tú y no ningún otro el padre de mi hija – y besándolo le susurró – empiezas llevando tú el control… pero la noche créeme que es larga…

Rick al escucharla y notando como el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo volvió a bajar lamiendo entre los pechos de ella, bajando en zigzag hasta su ombligo, pasando la lengua en círculos, mientras dejaba introducir un dedo juguetón a través de las bragas de ella, notándola húmeda y mirándola a los ojos excitado le preguntó - Kate… ¿es..esto es por mi?

Kate le miró alzando una ceja – No..

Al escucharlo Rick empezó a tragar saliva…

-No – siguió Beckett – en verdad es Rickate. Es él el que me excita – y al notar como Rick le tiraba de los pezones en venganza, continuo - ¡de verdad! Hemos estado frotándonos antes de que llegases… pero eso no cuenta como cuernos, ¿no? – acabó preguntando mientras se aguantaba la carcajada.

-¿Ah sí?... bueno supongo que él no podrá hacerte esto – y la penetró con cuidado con un par de dedos haciéndola gemir mientras seguía besando con infinita ternura el vientre de la inspectora hasta que ambos sintieron una especie de contracción y Rick la beso susurrando un – Tu también disfrutas enana, ¿verdad?- y al hacer eso Kate lo subió besándole con ansias demostrándole en ese beso todo lo que no podía demostrarle con palabras y Rick devolviéndole ese beso siguió jugando con sus dedos en el sexo de ella hasta que al separarse para tomar aire, se miraron con un brillo diferente en la mirada y Kate volvió a gemir mordiéndose los labios con fuerza

Sonriendo al sentir esos gemidos dobló los dedos empezando a estimularle su punto G, mientras con un par de dedos le separaba los labios superiores empezando a lamerlos de arriba abajo y dejando dibujar suaves círculos sobre el clítoris.

-Rick... Rick... por favor… ¿tú no ves… que al final... voy a acabar rompiendo aguas… antes de lo esperado?

-No, ha sido mala detective, me ha comparado con Rickate, tengo que defender mi hombría – respondió añadiendo un tercer dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos reiteradamente arrancando gemidos mucho más intensos – además a nuestra hija le gusta… ha salido parecida a la madre – susurró haciéndola picar un poco.

Al notar cómo se acercaba el orgasmo aumentó el ritmo cambiando los dedos por su lengua, aumentando las embestidas con ella para sacarla después y penetrarla despacio ayudándola y notando como se le contraían los músculos a tiempo de eyacular dentro de él… y haciéndose parte de ese orgasmo, dio paso al suyo propio llegando al clímax, jadeando y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella llevando las manos por encima de la cabeza de la inspectora, apartándose cuando la respiración de ambos se hizo de nuevo algo más regular con cuidado por la peque, no sin antes retirarle un par de mechones de la frente, dándole un beso corto en los labios, abrazándola con cariño y colocándola sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza y los mechones de pelo con una mano – lo has hecho bien princesa…


End file.
